Chibi Adventure
by Death's Angle
Summary: The pilots get captured and 4 of them are turned into chibis. Who is the one who transformed them? slight yaoi 12, 34, 5squirrel? Revised! Last chapter still not up yet, gomen!
1. Mission

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Except my weird sense of humor.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (1+2 sort of...3+4) and Relena Bashing.  
  
Chapter one: The Mission  
  
A Chibi Adventure  
  
"Heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrooooooooo!! Are you listening to me?!"  
  
"Hn" was all the Deathscythe pilot got for an answer.  
  
//at least he's responding// though Duo.  
  
Duo Maxwell was at it again trying to get the attention of one Heero Yuy. "Braided baka" murmured Heero.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't you ever do anything besides type on that laptop of yours? Come on lets go out somewhere."  
  
"..."  
  
//sigh//  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
"Huh, whats that?"  
  
"mission..." replied Heero skimming threw the mission. "We are to go to the colony laboratory...doesn't say why."  
  
"We?" asked Duo hopefully.  
  
"Yes. Me, You, Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei."  
  
"Oh" said Duo slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be alone with the wing pilot. "Lets get the others!" Duo shouted putting on one of his fake grins.  
  
"Hn" retorted Heero.  
  
**** 


	2. Chibis?

Chapter two: Chibis?  
  
Chibi Adventure  
  
"Why are we here" asked Quatre.  
  
"Mission didn't say" replied Heero.  
  
"Is the floor creaking?'  
  
" I don't hear any...ahhhhhhhh" screamed Quatre.  
  
The pilots had fallen through the floor. "Oh my, the floor fell in" said Quatre.  
  
"NO FRIGGIN' DUH!"  
  
"Whe...where are we?"  
  
"We seem to be in some sort of prison" replied Heero as he inspected the place.  
  
"Aint that bad" said Duo.  
  
"Is not, Maxwell" screamed Wufei.  
  
"I'll talk however I want and you AIN'T gonna stop me" Duo retorted before sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Hn" WuFei said sounding much like Heero.  
  
"There's some sort of machine over here" interrupted Heero before they could get started arguing again.   
  
Everyone gathered around as Duo pressed a button, and a drink popped out. "Cool!" They waited to see if the drink was alright, and when Duo didn't complain they assumed it was. Everyone else got one to except for Heero who looked at it 'hned' and disregarded it. Once they where done with there drinks a green gas came threw the vent knocking them out, but Heero saw the face of there captor before he was knocked out.  
  
***  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! Aliens have possessed my body! either that or....I've been turned in to a Chibi!Ahhhhhhhhhh! screamed Duo.  
  
"Stop that infernal racket!" yelled Wufei back.  
  
"But...but...I'm a chibi!" whined Duo.  
  
"You 4 all seem to be chibi's" observed Heero.  
  
"HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YA' ON THIS ONE SMART GUY?! Waaaaaaaaaa.....were not in that room anymore...Ahhhhhh...I'm ...I'm..."  
  
"We know your a chibi" cut off wuFei.  
  
"No not that... I'm not wearing anything but a shirt."  
  
The other three looked at them selves.  
  
"We need cloths." stated trowa.  
  
"OH, thank you oh intelligent one, I could of never figured that one out on my own."  
  
"We shouldn't be fighting at all!"  
  
"Shut up" snapped Heero. //Why should he care? He's not a chibi.//  
  
Trowa stood in front of Quatre in a protective manner.  
  
"Lets get back to the safehouse."  
  
"You will have to carry us, Yuy."  
  
"No" confirmed Heero. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because we are your comrades" replied Trowa.  
  
"Yeah Hee-chan, lighten up."  
  
"I'm not Hee-chan." Heero said with a Yuy death glare TM.  
  
Duo just stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Lets go, or it will effect the mission."  
  
"Hn.Fine."  
  
Heero not wanting to carry the pilot high-jacked a car. ( There other cars are back at the laboratory.)  
  
"You cant just seal someone's car" whined Quatre.  
  
"Quiet" snapped Heero. "Get in or walk."  
  
"Ok" replied Quatre solemnly as Trowa shot Heero a look, which he ignored.  
  
As Heero drove Duo insisted on singing Rhythm emotion, with his voice he could wake the dead...  
  
"SHUT UP" yelled Heero who was about to drive off the road while killing Duo.  
  
"Dont get so angry Hee-chan."  
  
"MAXWELL! you are driving us all crazy, and I do not want to clean up the mess you will be in if you drive Heero crazy!" yelled WuFei.  
  
"Owh...Wu-wu and Hee-chan are no fun.  
  
"Dont call me that!" yelled WuFei and Heero.  
  
"I just feel rhythm emotion, I just feel light/love/kiss forever and more, only to be I'm making myself give everything in so many ways/only to you I'm sending my heartbeat so far away..."sang Duo.  
  
Heero gripped the steering wheel a little tighter willing himself from turning around and ripping out Duo's vocal cords.  
  
*** 


	3. WuFei's toilet experiense

Chapter three: WuFei Toilet  
  
( the title will make sense once you read it. I like WuFei, but I like to pick on him.)  
  
Once the normal size Heero and the 4 chibi pilots got to the safe house they tried to figure out how they could get back to normal sizes. (well the chibis did, Heero had to ditch the car, then he had to make dinner.)  
  
***  
  
After about an half an hour Heero brought out spegetti for there dinner. (didn't know what else to have them eat...)  
  
"Oh waiter" smirked Duo. "There's not enough sauce in here."  
  
"Don't push it Baka" threatened Heero. Duo just smirked and continued eating his dinner. After they finished they where watching t.v when WuFei got up and left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, give me that" Duo yelled jumping up and down trying to get the remote from Heero.  
  
"Don't even try, your to small" said Heero with traces which looked like a small smile.  
  
"WuFei's been gone a long time" stated Trowa.  
  
"Yeah I hope he's ok."  
  
Heero turned the t.v off long enough to hear WuFei screaming.  
  
***  
  
WuFei had gone to the bathroom and since he was so small he climbed on the toilet so he could go, but when he got up there he slipped and fell in. He struggled but he was stuck. (evil aren't I?)  
  
***  
  
"There is NO JUSTICE IN THIS WORLD!" was what they heard WuFei scream.  
  
"I think he needs help" remarked Quatre.  
  
"Are you listening?! Get in here and HELP ME!"  
  
"I'd say so" said Heero.  
  
The 4 pilots walked into the bathroom to be greeted with the sight of WuFei in the toilet. Immediently Duo cracked up and rolled on the floor laughing. Quatre went to help WuFei. Trowa shook his head and left, and Heero stared at WuFei.  
  
"Stop staring and help me!"  
  
Heero came out of his stupor and went to help Quatre pull WuFei out of the toilet. He was stuck pretty good so Heero had to yank hard on his arms to free him.  
  
Pop went WuFei.  
  
"You could have taken it a little easier" complained WuFei.  
  
"Your the one who got stuck in the toilet" remarked Heero.  
  
"And what took you so long? Did you not hear me screaming?"  
  
"No the T.v was loud."  
  
WuFei glared at Heero but his glare was no match for the Yuy death glare tm. Then WuFei took a shower with help of Heero. After that they went back to watching t.v. (no one would sit next to Wufei.)  
  
***  
  
Gomen for picking on Wufei. how was it? I know it has no point, not even at the end when... dont wanna give that away! Thanks for the lyrics to rhythm emotion Jeanette Lockhart! :) 


	4. A new found clue

Chapter four: A new found clue  
  
"So...how are we going to return to normal" asked Duo.  
  
"We have been through this Maxwell, we do not know how" answered WuFei.  
  
"I saw the captor" said Heero coming out of his trance (well him staring off into space trance) Everyone's attention was turned to him. "It was..."  
  
Bring, bring, bring.  
  
"Hn" finished Heero jumping up to get the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Have any of you turned back to normal?"  
  
"Who are you" demanded Heero.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. You'll also find a clue at Noin's house."   
  
Click.....  
  
Heero hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that" asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know, but they said there was a clue at Noin's house."  
  
"Noin's house?"  
  
"Yes. I will find out where she lives" Heero said walking off in search of his laptop.  
  
After Heero had found where Noin's house was he went back to the living room only to see Duo making a strange face at Trowa. So for the next 2hr. And 45 min. Heero watched Duo make the strange face at Trowa. Trowa seemed not to notice or trying not to notice that Duo was trying to annoy him. He also noticed that Quatre and WuFei where waiting for the outcome. Heero was about to say something when....  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha" laughed Trowa.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Duo suprised by the response.  
  
Everyone else was getting freaked out and backing away, except for Heero who's heard him laugh before.  
  
"Control yourself" said Heero in a monotone.  
  
"Haha" Trowa stopped suddenly when Heero said that.  
  
"YOUR FREAKING ME OUT" yelled Duo.  
  
Trowa went back to reading his book like nothing happened. Everyone else went to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Did ya find Noin?"  
  
"Hai, she lives on Colony X18999 on 16th street" replied Heero.  
  
"How long will it take for us to get there" asked Quatre.  
  
"If we take the Gundams it will take precisely 32 hours." Said Heero.  
  
"The gundams are a risk, and we are to small to pilot them" said Trowa.  
  
"He's right" confirmed Quatre.  
  
"Hn. Then we can get tickets."  
  
"How long will that take" asked Quatre.  
  
"About 2 days."  
  
"Then its settled I'll buy the tickets." Said Quatre.  
  
*** 


	5. Trampoline

***  
  
Trowa went into his room not feeling very good "I think I ...enugh" said Trowa shutting the door. Then Trowa fainted.  
  
*  
  
"Wha...wha...what happened?" Trowa asked no one. "Hmm..I'm back to normal.I've also seem to need new cloths." Once Trowa got dressed in his usual jeans and turtleneck he went into the living room again.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Trowa I see you turned back to normal" said Duo.Everyone looked over at him. "Lets go on the trampoline!"  
  
"Quiet Maxwell, and we do not have a trampoline."  
  
"Oh...yes we do!"  
  
"And when did you get this" asked WuFei  
  
"I...uh..bought it?"  
  
"Hn" said Heero.  
  
"Lets go, come on who wansta?"  
  
"Not me" said WuFei.  
  
"No" stated Heero.  
  
"Sure" said Quatre. "Trowa?"  
  
"Fine" said Trowa looking at Quatre.  
  
"See ya party poopers later!"  
  
***  
  
"Come on Trowa, get on" yelled Duo  
  
"Yeah come on Trowa" said Quatre.  
  
Trowa did his little flip thingy and landed on his butt on the trampoline. Duo broke out in laughter and Quatre got worried. "YOU didn't tell me it was wet" said an annoyed Trowa.  
  
"Oh Trowa are you ok" Quatre asked while running,or slipping, to help Trowa up. (As a chibi he didn't help much)  
  
"Fine" answered Trowa glaring at Duo who had stopped laughing and was now jumping with a few giggles. Then when Duo got going Trowa jumped up and slammed down as hard as he could. Duo went flying off the trampoline about 3 yards away hitting WuFei in the head. (Trowa caught Quatre before he flew away.)  
  
"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? I just wanted to tell you your LUNCH IS READY! I did NOT want to be hit by a flying DUO!"  
  
"Sorry WuFei" yelled Trowa.  
  
"Hewy whaas abouts mes" asked Duo before he fainted.  
  
*** 


	6. Half inch, and revenge

***  
  
During lunch WuFei glared at Trowa and Duo.  
  
"You aren't still mad I hit ya in the head are you Wu-wu" asked Duo.  
  
"Yes I am, and DO NOT CALL ME WU-WU!"  
  
"chill Wu-wu."  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
"Wu-wu, wu-wu, wu-wu" giggled Duo.  
  
"DIE" yelled WuFei launching himself at Duo and grabbing his braid. "Say it ONE more time and I will cut off your braid!"  
  
"Let me go, Wu-wu."  
  
"MAXWELL I WARNED YOU" WuFei yelled dragging Duo away to his katana by his braid.  
  
"Help, help, help, Wu-wu's gonna kill me!"  
  
"He warned you" said Heero grinning evilly.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY HEE-KOI!"  
  
"Don't hurt Duo" said Quatre.  
  
"Shut up" yelled WuFei.  
  
"But...but.." replied Quatre who was near tears.  
  
"Let him go" said Trowa.  
  
"But justice must be served" complained WuFei.  
  
"I'm bigger so do what I say."  
  
"Damn it, I hate being small" said WuFei as he let Duo go.  
  
"Thanks Tro! I think Wu-wu was actually going to do it this time!"  
  
"MAXWELL" yelled WuFei. Then he ran into his room. "Diiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee" screamed WuFei running out with his katana.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" screamed Duo running as fast as he could. For the next hour WuFei chased Duo around the room. Trowa tried to ignore him, Quatre tried to stop them, and Heero waited to see if his Koi needed saving while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hahahhahahahah" laughed WuFei when he finally caught Duo"Now I shall cut off your braid!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'M sorry WUFEI!" screamed Duo.  
  
"Unaccepted, but with remorse."  
  
"Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"  
  
WuFei cut off about a half an inch and ran around the room with it. "Justice has been served!"  
  
"WuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuFeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! How could you!"  
  
"Shut up.I could of cut it all off."  
  
Duo ran to his room and Heero glared angrily at WuFei for upsetting his Koi. So Quatre went to check on Duo while WuFei got a tongue lashing from Heero.  
  
***  
  
"Duo are you all right" asked Quatre.  
  
"WuFeis being mean" pouted Duo.  
  
"Do you want to do something about it?"  
  
"Yeah! I could steal his katana or mess with Nataku..."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
But Duo only ran off for revenge on WuFei.  
  
***  
  
"Let's go" said Heero. "Or we'll miss the plane."  
  
"Ready" yelled Duo.  
  
"Ready" said Quatre quieter.  
  
"Lets go" said Trowa.  
  
"WuFei are you...where's WuFei?" Just then Duo cracked up rolling on the floor. "Where's WuFei?" asked Heero.  
  
"What..heeheehee...makes you think I did it?"  
  
"One, your laughing.Two, you just said something did happen" replied Heero.  
  
"Damn.I've got to be more careful."  
  
"Like that would happen." said Trowa.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
***  
  
"Wu...WuFei" questioned Quatre.  
  
"Of coarse its me" snapped WuFei.  
  
"Why are you in a tree?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to the squirrel" said WuFei sarcastically pointing to the squirrel on his head.  
  
"You wanted to talk to the squirrel? Did Duo put you up there?"  
  
"Arrrrggggghhhh" WuFei screamed at the squirrel. It ran away, but not before hitting WuFei on the nose with a nut. "Of coarse Duo put me up here."  
  
"Jump" commanded Trowa.  
  
"Are you nuts" questioned WuFei. Just then 3 acorns fell on his head. "Not those kind of nuts you dumb squirrel!"   
  
"Jump" Trowa repeated. "I'll catch you."  
  
"I dont trust you."  
  
"Would you rather Heero catch you? He'd probably let you fall."  
  
WuFei considered this, "I'll take my chances with you" answered Wufei jumping form the tree. Trowa caught him.  
  
"I told you" said Trowa.  
  
"Put me down."  
  
Trowa dropped him, so WuFei got up and kicked him in the knee. Trowa barley felt it. WuFei ran off to get ready.  
  
***  
  
WuFei had the same experience as Trowa.  
  
*** 


	7. The squirrels revenge

***  
  
"MOVE IT!" yelled Heero.  
  
"I'm right here." said WuFei.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Duo. "It got bigger, help meeeeeeeeeeeee" he said as he jumped onto Quatre.  
  
"Revenge will be mine, but first, lets get to the plane."  
  
***  
  
Beep-last call for passengers to colony X18-999, please board now-Beep  
  
"Here" Heero said shoving the tickets to the flight attendant.  
  
"Please take your seats."  
  
"Just in time" said Quatre.  
  
"WuFei stop staring at me" whined Duo.  
  
"Shhhhhh" said everyone else on the plane.  
  
"Awh, shut up" Duo replied as he stuck his tongue out at them. WuFei glared at Duo for the whole flight.  
  
***  
  
Once they got to the colony they went to Noin's house right away. They rang the doorbell, no one answered.  
  
"Hello is anyone home" asked Trowa. Still no one answered so Heero picked the lock.  
  
"Looks like no one's been here in a while" said Quatre.  
  
"I think she went with Zechs" replied Heero.  
  
"She wont mind if we stay here" said Trowa.  
  
"Fine. I am going to unpack" stated WuFei. After a few minutes of WuFei gone and the rest of them looking around. (We'll Heero, Quatre, and Trowa looked around, Duo checked the fridge for evidence.)  
  
"The squirrel!!!Ahhh...It has my katana!!!"  
  
Everyone stayed where they where trying to figure out just what he was talking about. Just then WuFei ran down stairs being chased by the squirrel who was having a hard time with that katana. The WuFei got the katana and ran after the squirrel.  
  
"DIE SQUIRREL!!!"  
  
For the next 5 minutes WuFei chased the squirrel, trying to chop of its head. Heero was getting annoyed by the squirrel jumping on his head every once and a while so....BANG...Heero shot the squirrel.  
  
"JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED" WuFei screamed at the dead squirrel, then laughed evilly.  
  
Trowa.....raised an eyebrow.  
  
Heero....no response.  
  
Quatre.....put on a cheesy grin and backed away.  
  
Duo.....Stared at WuFei and the dead squirrel.  
  
"Dose....anyone...have a match" asked WuFei.. Heero gave him a lighter out of his spandex. "Perfect..." said WuFei with an evil look.  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Trowa ran out of the room, and Heero walked out unconcerned about his fellow crazy pilot.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"I smell something weird" said Duo as he entered the living room. "Ahhhhhhhh" screamed Duo as he saw WuFei roasting the dead squirrel. "Are you nuts!?"  
  
WuFei threw peanuts at Duo and laughed insanely.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed duo as he fled the room.   
  
*** 


	8. It's who?

***  
  
A half an hour later WuFei was tied to a chair and Heero was typing on the computer looking for anything useful.  
  
"Did you find anything" asked Duo.  
  
"Hn..no."  
  
"WuFei's trying to bit me" whined Quatre. Trowa left the room and came back with a glass of water, he threw it in WuFei's face.  
  
"Thank you Trowa I do not know what came over me" said WuFei. "You can untie me now." No one moved. "Let me go." he demanded.  
  
"No...Wu-wu" replied Duo.  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
"Shut up, I found something." said Heero.  
  
"What" questioned Duo.  
  
"The chemical formula for the drink that turned you into chibi's" replied Heero.  
  
"How will that help" asked Quatre.  
  
"I can find out where there located and who bought them" replied Heero.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok Heero then you mission is to find out who bought the chemicals" said Trowa.  
  
Heero glared at Trowa with the Yuy death glare TM. "Mission Accepted" he said after a few minutes of glaring.  
  
***  
  
"Miss.."  
  
"Did you find anyway they could find out it was us?"  
  
"Yes, 01 has already found it."  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"The chemical formula."  
  
"So that was part of the plan."  
  
"Yes but the names are on the buyers list."  
  
"Then we'll just have to be more careful, wont we?"  
  
***  
  
"So who's the people who turned us into chibis" asked Duo.  
  
"Relena...and Treiz?"  
  
"TREIZ" screamed WuFei. "INJUSTICE!"  
  
"WuFei, Treiz is dead" stated Quatre.  
  
"INJUSTICE once I get him...whaa?"  
  
"Treiz is dead" repeated Quatre.  
  
"TREIZ!"  
  
"Ignore him" said Heero.  
  
"Someone could of used Treiz's name" said Trowa.  
  
"That's why I'm going to visit the factory."  
  
"When are going to do that?" asked Duo.  
  
"I'm going to hack me the ticket right now."  
  
"Ok lets get ready to leave again."  
  
"Who said you were going?"  
  
"Shinigami said so" stated Duo with a lop sided grin.  
  
"Hn. Fine."  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist Shinigami" said Duo with a wink.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero went to get the tickets and the others went to get their things.  
  
***  
  
When Quatre went to get his stuff he turned back to normal, ripping the cloths in the process.  
  
"My, its a good thing I backed other cloths."  
  
*** 


	9. Gomen minna

Gomen minna. I cant find the last chapter to this story, I've been looking for months. If i remember how I wrote it I will rewrite it and post it, untill then gomen. 


End file.
